Matching the stiffness of the antivibration elements is in practice relatively complex and difficult. On the one hand, the antivibration elements should be as soft as possible in order to obtain a good isolation of the vibrations of the motor system with respect to the handle arrangement. On the other hand, the antivibration elements must be configured to be so stiff that they reliably transmit the thrust and cutting forces and that the tool with the handle arrangement can be reliably held and guided. Up until now, it has not been possible for persons working in the field to optimally fulfill both requirements in the same manner. When matching the antivibration elements, it has been therefore necessary to accept compromises which, on the one hand, assure a substantially reliable guiding of the tool and, on the other hand, hold the vibrations transmitted from the motor system to the handle arrangement within tolerable magnitudes for the user.